Bound Together
by Below Average Fangirl
Summary: Kira (the OC) is being held prisoner. But she is soon joined by Doctor McCoy. That's when things get a little, intimate.


Kira had no idea how long she'd been tied up like this. But it must have been awhile as her shoulders were beginning to ache from the strain. Her wrists were bound tightly together and tied above her head to the post she was stood against.

When she'd first been captured. she'd calmed herself by thinking it was just a misunderstanding. Which the Captain would soon rectify. But the longer she'd been here, the more worried she'd become that she wasn't going to get out of this. Especially, as she don't know what it is her captors want.

But Kira's worried thoughts were soon broken by a _familiar_ sounding southern drawl.

"Get yer hands off me you horn-headed goblin."

Despite the desperate nature of her situation. Kira couldn't help but smile. Doctor McCoy was making his _displeasure_ known.

The guards opened the door to the jail and McCoy was shoved _unceremoniously_ into the room. His hands were tied together behind his back, so he was unable to save himself from falling to the floor.

Kira's smile disappeared. "Doctor." She cried out.

McCoy was winded. But he still found his voice well enough to call the guards, "Bastards"

Grabbing him by the arms the guards hauled McCoy to his feet. One of them cut the rope tying his wrists together, and they brought him towards Kira. McCoy tried to resist, but the guards were freakishly strong.

Kira could see McCoy casting his eyes over her, before asking. "You okay Kira?"

She nodded, then inhaled a sharp breath. The guards had forced McCoy up against her, and taking hold of his arms they tied his wrists together again. Then left the room.

"Hey, hey! You can't leave us like this. Hey!" McCoy shouted to their retreating backs. The door closing on his protests. He looked down at Kira seeming somewhat uncomfortable.

This was understandable. There captors had essentially forced the two of them into an embrace. Kira's arms were still tied above her head to the post. But McCoy was essentially hugging her, his wrists tied together behind the post. There was hardly _any_ space between them both. Kira tried not to focus _too much_ on the sensation of having his powerful, muscular body, pressed up against her. They were after all both being held as prisoners.

Looking up at him from under her eyelashes Kira smiled meekly. "At least I've finally got some company."

McCoy laughed, low in his throat. "Every cloud and all that," He took a deep breath, "You really okay?"

Kira swallowed. "A little scared to be honest.

"They haven't hurt you have they?"

She shook her head. "No. Are you okay?" She could see a bruise on his cheek and a cut to his forehead.

"Just winded a little"

McCoy looked up at her wrists. The rope was rubbing against her skin. It looked rather sore.

"How long have you been tied like this?" He asked as he looked back at you, concern written across his face.

"Not sure. But my shoulders are hurting from the strain."

Kira tried to ease the tension in her shoulders. But her movements surprised McCoy, and he let out a soft moan. Their really wasn't any space between there bodies.

"Sorry."

"No, no. It's okay", McCoy breathed in and out slowly, "Worse things than being bound to a beautiful woman."

Kira rolled her eyes. "You're flirting _at a time_ like this?" Humour evident in her voice.

McCoy smirked and raised an eyebrow. Fuck. He really is handsome, Kira thought.

"It's a nice distraction from our predicament." He said.

"Yeah well, maybe you could focus on trying to get free. Your more likely to have success than me."

"You're smiling though."

Kira's heart skipped a beat at the soft smile he gave her. Her breathing slowed. God, she really wanted to kiss him. Kira closed her eyes, chastising herself. Again, now was not the time to fantasize about this.

"Everything alright darlin'?" His voice sounded smug. Did he _know_ what she was thinking? A smile played on Kira's lips.

Opening her eyes. She were greeted to the intense gaze of his expressive hazel eyes, which were glued to her lips. The air between them both felt hot and electric. Kira wanted him to kiss her.

But when she winced at the burning pain in her shoulders. McCoy closed his eyes. Shaking his head.

"Doctor?" Kira could see he had become a bit withdrawn, "Everything okay?"

"I…" But just as he was about to speak a loud bang came from outside the jail. A few seconds later Captain Kirk burst into the room.

"Bones. Lt Sanderson. You alright?" Shouted Captain Kirk.

"We will be, once you untie us." McCoy answered impatiently.

The Captain ran over to them both. But on seeing how they were tied together, he gave Bones a look. "Sorry did I interrupted something?"

"Jim…" McCoy growled.

The Captain smirked at McCoy. Before reaching up to cut the rope tying Kira's wrists together, he then did the same for McCoy.

"Thank you Captain." Kira signed with relief.

But there was no time to talk further. There was shouting outside and the sound of approaching footsteps.

Opening his communicator, Captain Kirk barked his instruction. "Scotty, three to beam up."

Just as the guards came through the door, the three of them disappeared.

After Kira and McCoy had been checked over by Doctor M'Benga, the Captain relieved them both from duty. Kira had jumped at the chance for the respite. To return to her quarters to shower and change. McCoy on the other hand, had been a little more stubborn. But he'd agreed, eventually.

Showered and changed. Kira was now lying on her bed, flat on her back. The position was just about comfortable, as her shoulders and arms still ached. For her wrists, Nurse Chapel had given her a cream to rub into the areas where the rope had cut into her skin. It had been instantly soothing.

Kira was on the edge of sleep, when the chime to her quarters sounded. Slowly she sat up, her muscles stiff, as she stood and walked over to the door. McCoy was on the other side.

"Hi."

"Hi", He smiled, "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Of course." Kira stepped aside to allow him entry. The door closed behind him.

"How are you?" He asked as he walked to the middle of your room.

"Well I'm no longer being held captive so you know…" She shrugged her shoulders, smiling at him.

He nodded. "And your wrists?"

"This a house call doctor?"

"Leonard. I think after today we can drop formalities."

Kira laughed, embarrassed. "Eh, yeah. A little more intimate than I ever expected to be with you."

There was a beat. McCoy was looking at Kira intently. It was genuine concern she could see in his eyes, so she held her arms out to him. Gently he took hold of her hands, lightly running his thumb across her wrists. Kira's heart was racing.

"The cream Christine gave me worked wonders. They don't feel sore at all."

He hummed in acknowledgement, and let go of her hands. Kira's heart sank at the loss of contact.

The air in the room felt thick and heavy, it was stifling. Someone had to break the tension. Stepping closer, McCoy reached out to tenderly stroke Kira's cheek, his touch was electric and involuntarily her breath hitched. She was puzzled when he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to overstep. I thought…"

But before he could finish Kira stood on her tiptoes, ignoring the protest from the aching muscles in her shoulders as she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him.

At first he didn't react. But slowly, he seemed to come to his senses, deepening the kiss with a hunger and urgency which Kira also felt. She moaned into his mouth as she ran her hands through his hair. He in return wrapped his arms around Kira's waist, pulling her closer to him.

This time. Kira _relished_ the feeling of her body pressed up against his.


End file.
